


So Hard When You're Soft

by ScarletteStar1



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, F/F, One Shot, Oral, Praise Kink, daddy Villanelle, dom villanelle, subby eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: Villanelle knows just how to take control when Eve is freaking out. . .
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 22
Kudos: 76





	So Hard When You're Soft

All afternoon Eve paced. She hadn’t taken even a moment to admire the enormous marble bathroom with the pool sized tub Villanelle managed to secure them. Villanelle was trying to enjoy drinks and snacks. 

“What have I done? What the fuck have I done,” she chanted this incessantly as tears streamed down her cheeks in relentless, silver ribbons.

“Eve, you’ve got to relax,” Villanelle sighed. She was trying her hardest not to get upset, but this self depreciating bullshit was massively annoying. “Come have champagne. The caviar isn’t half bad either. Not what we had at the palace in Moscow, but. . . still. It doesn’t suck.” Villanelle crunched a bit of toast onto which she’d spread a thick carpet of caviar.

“What are you celebrating?” Eve stopped and glared at Villanelle. “Seriously? Villanelle? What the actual fuck are you celebrating?”

“Baby, we’re together. We’re going away. It’s all going to be so nice. You’ll see.”

“Oh my god,” Eve gasped and slapped her hands on her thighs. “I’m on the run with a fucking psychopath.”

“Eve,” Villanelle said sternly and stood from the chaise on which she’d been lounging and snacking. “What have I told you about using that word?” She enunciated every syllable. Frankly, she sounded menacing, even to herself, which pleased her.

“Oh my god,” Eve sobbed. “It’s just, it’s just, it’s just. . .”

“Will you please shut the fuck up?” Villanelle marched up to Eve. She examined how Mrs. Polastri quivered as she approached and it made her lips twist into a wolfish smile. “That’s better. Let’s draw you a bath, Eve.”

“You. . . you want me to t-t-take a bath?” Eve started to babble again.

“No! I want you to shut the fuck up and calm the fuck down!” Villanelle hissed, her face only inches from Eve’s. The next time Eve opened her mouth to speak, Villanelle quickly poked three fingers into it. Desperate women called for desperate measures, and Villanelle was no stranger to dealing with such situations. Eve’s eyes widened in complete surprise at this sudden gesture. "Better. I really don't want to have to punish you, Baby. It's much too nice of a suite and I had other things in mind, hmm?"

Eyes round, Eve nodded. Her lips relaxed around Villanelle's fingers. 

With her index finger, Villanelle gently stroked the inside of Eve’s cheek. With her middle and ring fingers, she exerted a firm pressure on the bed of Eve’s tongue and pushed her down, onto her knees. Eve sank, easily, willingly. Eve _melted._ “Yes, Baby. That’s where Daddy likes her girl,” Villanelle cooed. Eve’s shock quickly morphed into supplication. She sucked the fingers in her mouth, leaned her head against the assassin’s thigh, and let her hair be stroked. It wasn’t long before she was nuzzling Villanelle’s crotch, wanting- _no, needing!_ \- more. 

But Villanelle was ever the cat to the little mouse on her knees before her. She thrust her fingers far back in Eve’s mouth, eliciting a muffled cough as she triggered her gag reflex. “Pweesh,” Eve moaned around Villanelle’s fingers.

"Are you going to be a nice girl now?"

"Mmmphfff, yesh," Eve muttered and sucked harder on Villanelle's fingers. The texture of Eve's tongue against all the little nerves on her fingertips made Villanelle's breath catch. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Villanelle said and removed her fingers from Eve’s mouth, put her hands on her hips and stood looking down at the needy puddle of woman at her feet. “Did you say something, Eve?”

“Please. . . I want to taste you,” Eve whispered, still quivering, but now with desperate desire and no longer with that irritating hysteria.

“I’m sorry, I still didn’t quite get that,” Villanelle cocked her head and wrinkled her nose. Just to taunt Eve a little more, she put one of her legs up on the chaise lounge so Eve could clearly view the lacy black stockings, garter, and complete lack of panties beneath her skirt.

“Villanelle, I. . . I need. . .” Eve murmured and inched toward the beacon of glistening arousal between Villanelle’s legs.

“Oh, Eve,” Villanelle said and shook her head with disappointment. She brought the fingers that had so recently been tucked in Eve’s mouth down to her own dripping mound and made a show of dragging them between her folds. Then she pressed them back into Eve's mouth. Eve sucked and whimpered as she tasted Villanelle's juices. “Daddy wants to take care of you. Daddy wants to give you everything you want. If you want something, you know how to ask.” Villanelle pulled her fingers back out of Eve's mouth with a small _pop._

Eve’s scowl was but a momentary flicker over her features. Her hunger won. “Please. . . Daddy,” she whispered.

“MMmh, I thought you’d never ask. I've been hard as fuck all afternoon waiting for you to come around,” Villanelle sighed. She sat down on the chaise, hitched up her skirt, spread her legs open. She welcomed Eve between them. Eve’s greedy tongue found the sweet spot almost instantly and swirled around it. Villanelle knit her fingers in Eve’s curls and roughly pulled her head away. “Slow down, Eve. You know how Daddy likes it. Do it nice. That’s better. Oh fuck, Baby. You can be such a good little girl when you’re not being a pain in the ass." She thrust onto Eve's tongue. "You look so nice eating Daddy. Take it all, Baby. Mmmhmm, yes, fuck, yes. . .fffuucck you're so good!” Villanelle cried as she fell over the edge into her first climax. Eve pushed two fingers into Villanelle’s pulsating pussy and caught the beating bead of her clit with her lips. She sucked and her tongue rubbed hard and flat down towards Villanelle’s throbbing hole. As she tumbled into her next orgasm, Villanelle gasped, “Touch yourself, Baby,” and Eve gladly shoved a hand down her pants and fingered herself so she came, as if on cue, as she slurped Villanelle’s sopping cunt into another spasm of ecstasy. 

After a leisurely soak in the tub, they climbed into the bed which seemed far too large for their lithe bodies. Villanelle curled around Eve and exhaled a heavily sated sigh. Eve, for her part was blissfully quiet. “See? This is so much better, isn’t it?” Villanelle yawned. “You’re being such a good girl now, Eve. It makes me very happy. I like it when you are soft and small just like this. You make Daddy so hard when you’re soft, you know. It’s a wonderful thing, Baby. You’ll get some nice treats when you wake up in the morning, but I’m so tired now. You did such a good job making me so tired. Will you sleep too?”

Villanelle felt Eve’s shoulders shrug, then she felt the little tug of Eve’s hand on her wrist. “Please, Daddy?” Eve whispered, and Villanelle kissed the back of Eve’s neck as she slipped her thumb between Eve’s lips and let her suckle herself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I didn't mean for this to get quite as porny as it did, but oops oh well. If you enjoyed, please feel free to say hello as I adore hearing from you. xoxoxo.


End file.
